My Strawberry Shortcake
by Evelyn Menai
Summary: Rukia just thought it was a good name after what he called her...Ichiruk


**Well hello there…this is the first story I have written in forever!!! I think after this I might get back to that Naruto fic from long ago, BUT anyways…This is my first time writing about Bleach well on the computer at least… okay I think I have wasted enough of your time…go on read the damn story for the sake of your questionable minds…**

**My Strawberry Shortcake**

Why must you look at me with such intensity, as if looking into my soul? These feelings burning away at my artificial heart, it hurts and I am so very confused.

I watched you grow into the great fighter you were born to be, the fate you tried so hard to deny, but took hold of you if you liked it or not.

Stuck in that one lone white room all I could think about was you, were you going to come for me. To be the one to once again defy fate and take it into your own two hands.

Your burning auburn eyes, orange hair astray. Aloof, yet stern stare, when directed towards me send my pumping organ to hit harder against its cage. I didn't know what it was in the beginning, now I can stare into your orbs of chocolate and know what it all means.

Why must you always be in the back of my mind, if not always on my to think about list? Human feelings are so confusing and here I am witnessing them first hand. Never did I think in a thousand years would I be acting this way towards another living soul.

I can not take it anymore stop it; stop it, sto… …

"Rukia?" I hear my name being called from a distance behind. I know that voice, I could be able to hear it light-years away.

"What the hell's ya problem?" You ask in that silky voice. When did you get here? How could you have found me, when I so well hid myself?

"HEY! Do ya hear me! Get the hell out of my closet!" Pounding hands are heard thru the wood doors, yet I ignore them wanting to return to that dreamy state of mind. Can't you leave me to think of you without you being there to _ruin it_ with your dirty mouth? (I think she's getting a little angry…)

"Rukia!!! Ruk…" I slammed open the door purposely hitting you, my half laded eyes watching you sore through mid air to land on your bed head on the floor and legs sprawled on the mattress.

Swinging my legs from under me I jumped to the cold hard floor beneath.

You were still struggling with the bed sheets when I finally reached your huddled and cursing form. I wouldn't be telling the truth that it didn't take all my training as a shinigami to not laugh at the sight lain before me.

When the movement eventually resided and you were once more upright, legs placed under your well defined rear end (A/N…sorry people I had to do it!!! IM A HEALTHY WOMAN!) hands laying on your knees in some way you reminded me of a shogun from feudal days.

Then all at once you were on your graceful feet and burning auburn eyes were blazing into my own blue hues.

"WHAT! The HELL was that for Rukia, DAMNIT!!" You screamed into my face. I took notice to the liquid substance sliding its way down the edge of you pink lips. You were still huffing and puffing, awaiting me to answer the rude question which I was presented with.

I just sat there. I know I would usually retaliate back, but I was just fine with watching you exert your lungs from yelling so loud, I was surprised his younger siblings did not come barging in asking if he were alright for it would had seem to them you were talking and screaming to yourself.

Finally when the silence got too much for you to handle blazing orbs were settled on me once more.

"Aren't ya going to say somethin'?" You asked curiosity reliant in your eyes.

"You've got a little something right here" pointing to the edge of my own lips.

Raising your hand you felt for the sticky substance sliding now down your chin. I couldn't help it; it was all so very cute. With your eyes gradually getting bigger as your fingers found the unwanted saliva, I giggled. No not annoying girly type, but the 'Oh my god cute' type.

Grabbing for my shoulders, large calloused hands taking a hold of me and shaking me roughly. Once again your orbs boring into my own, this time false fright etched into them. It just amazed me how many emotions you harnessed.

"What have you done to my Rukia?" You said not even knowing what slipped past your lips till they were already there in the open.

I looked upon your form as you let me go, shoving me away quickly. Complete horror crossed your features as you backed away into the bed falling to your arse once more.

A small grin crossed my mouth, knowing to well you were frightened of what might come next from your miss leaded words. Gracefully I slid to you, perching myself in front of your form. All the wonderful teasing I can do swarm my mind, waiting to be unleashed.

"Oh!" I finally said after the long silence. "Since when did I so happen to become 'Your Rukia'?" I asked my dear orange haired friend.

Lips moving, yet words never forming, it was quite a show you look like a fish out of water. The grin that had formed slowly gathered into a full on smile.

"I d-didn't mean anything b-by it R-R-Ruk-kia" You finally gasped out.

"Oh, but me thinks ya did" I narrowed my eyes the smile all still the same.

You looked to me, yet not as frightened as before, much to my dismay, and placed a grin across your handsome face. So this is how it was going to be.

"Rukia, if I did mean anything by what I had said I would have done something along with it." You gently let out. This was getting very interesting and at the same time quite confusing.

"What might you have done it you wanted to make your statement more clear, if that is to say, you meant something by it?" I gathered you would had turned away and laid in your bed, forgetting this had ever happened, but I guess this night was all for surprises.

Gently raising a copper hand resting on my small face. "I would had cradled you face, looking to your eyes with such love from mine." Your face suddenly got closer to me a blush rising to my cheeks. "I would then close the long distance between us, to capture your lips in my own."

Okay this was not going the way I had planed! And when the hell did Ichigo's vocabulary get so damn big? So when your body closed the space between us and your hand went from my cheek to my neck, yeah I started to freak.

Yet, all that vanished when lips were found upon mine. I was, dare I say, relieved that this moment had finally came and I was free to do as I wanted. This consisted of me placing my smaller hands behind your neck pulling you closer to me, which in turn deepened the said kiss.

We broke away breaths mingling and becoming one. Our eyes looking hungrily at the other.

"So, per say, I meant anything behind my words it would have had happened that way." You breathed out.

"Shut it dumbass and kiss me" And he did.

Later as we lay upon his bed, and no we did not do anything dirty so get your minds out of the gutter, my head on his WELL defined chest. I thought back to him calling me 'His', well I thought I could call him something too.

"Ichigo?"

"Um"

"You remember you calling me your Rukia?"

"Uh-huh"

"Well I thought I could call you something too"

"And?"

"My Strawberry Shortcake"

"WHAT THE HELL!!!"

So much for quiet, peaceful Ichigo…

**SO yeah there ya are!!! Sorry Ichigo was a bit OOC!!! I was going to write more but I had to get this done, my friend wanted this done for the fact that I wouldn't tell her anything more about it…SO here ya are melo-frickin-yelo the finished product…Now for the rest of you people who read fanfics REVIEW!!! **

**PS. I know Rukia after she's saved from soul society she lives with Ichigo IN his sister's room, but I am the authoress deal with it…**

_**Elemental Alchemist**_


End file.
